disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Playhouse Disney Shows and Movies
Shows *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (October 20, 1997 – May 6, 2007) *''PB&J Otter'' (March 15, 1998 – April 8, 2005) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (October 4, 1998 – June 2, 2006) *''Out of the Box'' (October 7, 1998 – June 10, 2005) *''The Book of Pooh'' (January 22, 2001 – September 4, 2005) *''Stanley'' (September 15, 2001 – May 16, 2008) *''JoJo's Circus'' (September 28, 2003 – January 4, 2009) *''The Koala Brothers'' (October 1, 2003 – May 16, 2008) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (September 12, 2004 – April 4, 2009) *''Breakfast with Bear'' (September 2005 – September 15, 2006) *''Little Einsteins'' (October 9, 2005 – February 13, 2011) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (May 5, 2006 – February 13, 2011) *''Handy Manny'' (September 18, 2006 – February 13, 2011) *''Johnny and the Sprites'' (January 13, 2007 – June 28, 2009) *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' (May 12, 2007 – October 9, 2010) *''Bunnytown'' (November 10, 2007 – September 5, 2010) *''Imagination Movers'' (September 6, 2008 – February 13, 2011) *''Special Agent Oso'' (April 4, 2009 – February 13, 2011) *''Jungle Junction'' (October 5, 2009 – February 13, 2011) Acquired programming *''Donald's Quack Attack'' (April 6, 1997 - October 19, 1997) *''Goof Troop'' (April 6, 1997 - October 19, 1997) *''Really Wild Animals'' (April 6, 1997 - October 19, 1997) *''Audobon's Animal Adventures'' (April 6, 1987 - October 19, 1997) *''TaleSpin'' (April 6, 1987 - October 2, 1998) *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'' (April 6, 1997 - June 27, 1999 - September 3, 2000 - October 31, 2000) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (April 6, 1997 – August 29, 1999) *''Henry's Amazing Animals'' (April 6, 1997 – December 31, 1999) *''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' (April 7, 1997 – May 30, 1997) *''The Care Bears'' (April 7, 1997 – May 30, 1997) *''My Little Pony Tales'' (April 7, 1997 – May 30, 1997) *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (April 7, 1997 – August 29, 1997) *''DuckTales'' (April 7, 1997 – August 29, 1997, September 4, 1999 - April 30, 2000, September 4, 2000 - October 31, 2000) *''Animal Stories'' (1999-2002) *''Microscopic Milton'' (2000-2002) *''Disney's Doug (2001-2005) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (April 7, 1997 – August 29, 1997) *''Adventures in Wonderland'' (April 7, 1997 – June 5, 1998) *''The Little Mermaid'' (April 7, 1997 – September 29, 2002) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (April 7, 1997 – September 1, 2006) *''Katie and Orbie'' (June 2, 1997 – December 31, 1999) *''Madeline'' (June 2, 1997 – September 4, 2005) *''Jungle Cubs'' (September 15, 1997 – September 3, 2000) *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (October 5, 1998 – July 16, 1999) *''Sing Me a Story with Belle'' (October 5, 1998 – September 3, 2000) *''Dora the Explorer'' (October 2, 2000 - May 1, 2002, October 27, 2006 – February 13, 2011) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (March 6, 2002 – February 13, 2011) *''Sid the Science Kid'' (March 14, 2009 – February 13, 2011) *''Shining Time Station'' (October 1, 2006 – February 13, 2011) *''Barney and Friends'' (August 27, 2008 – February 13, 2011) *''The Wonder Pets'' (August 30, 2008 – February 13, 2009) *''Birdz'' (September 19, 2000 – May 1, 2002) *''Rupert'' (September 4, 2000 – January 21, 2001) *''H.R. Pufnstuf'' (June 13, 2001 – June 2, 2006) *''Oswald'' (October 1, 2001 – February 13, 2011) *''The Wiggles'' (June 23, 2002 – April 4, 2009) *''Anatole'' (September 2, 2002 – June 27, 2003) *''Big Bag'' (November 2, 2002 – September 15, 2006) *''Bob the Builder'' (September 27, 1999 – May 2, September 2, 2002) *''Willa's Wild Life'' (February 20, 2009 – February 13, 2011) *''Clifford's Puppy Days'' (May 16, 2009 – February 13, 2011) *''The Doodlebops'' (June 17, 2005 – April 4, 2009) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (March 15, 2003 – September 1, 2006) *''Hi-5'' (October 14, 2004 – February 13, 2011) *''The Backyardigans'' (December 14, 2004 – February 13, 2009) *''Little Bill'' (August 2, 2005 – February 13, 2009) *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' (August 29, 2005 – April 4, 2009) *''Charlie and Lola'' (November 7, 2005 – February 13, 2011) *''The Big Comfy Couch'' (January 11, 2006 – February 13, 2011) *''Dragon'' (June 21, 2006 – February 13, 2011) *''Between the Lions'' (October 27, 2006 – February 13, 2011) *''Jack's Big Music Show'' (June 14, 2007 – February 13, 2011) *''Kipper'' (August 21, 2007 – September 5, 2010) *''Saved by the Bell'' (March 19, 2008 – February 13, 2011) *''Stickin' Around'' (June 16, 2008 – February 13, 2011) *''The Land Before Time'' (July 29, 2008 – February 13, 2011) *''CatDog'' (July 2, 2010 – February 13, 2011) *''Chuggington'' (September 27, 2010 – February 13, 2011) *''Timmy Time'' (December 6, 2010 – February 13, 2011) Movies Final Movie Time Monday (2005–2011); movies aired: *''A Very Merry Pooh Year'' *''The Aristocats'' *''Arthur's Missing Pal'' *''Barney: The Land of Make Believe'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House Live! Surprise Party'' *''Blue's Big Musical Movie'' *''Care Bears: Big Wish Movie'' *''Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot'' *''Chicken Little'' *''Cinderella'' *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' *''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''Hercules'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' *''The Lion King'' *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' *''The Lion King 11/2'' *''Little Einsteins: Our Huge Adventure'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Monsters, Inc.'' *''Mulan'' *''Mulan II'' *''My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas'' *''Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' *''Robin Hood'' *''Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase'' *''Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun'' *''Racing to the Rainbow'' *''Santa's Rockin'!'' *''Spookley the Square Pumpkin'' *''Springtime with Roo'' *''Stanley's Dinosaur Round-Up'' *''Tarzan'' *''Tarzan II'' *''The Tigger Movie'' *''Toy Story'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas'' *''Yule Be Wiggling'' Gallery *''Playhouse Disney Shows and Movies'' Category:Playhouse Disney